The cat and the mouse
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Reno felt like something or someone was slipping through his fingers, it was nerve wracking and often made him pull at his hair he had so many questions but no answers for them With Shinra it was like a game of cat and mouse they thought Yazoo was the mouse hiding what they wanted to know from them but he was just waiting to pounce and get his revenge on them / Rated: T for now!/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it has been awhile since I posted or updated anything. I have been in the Final Fantasy mood lately and so I am working on this instead of my other stories. They have not been forgotten though!**

**Anyways enjoy~ For some reason it won't let me add the line under this...Oh well.  
**

* * *

Yazoo sat on the pure white bed in the empty white room, he was in nothing but a strait jacket and a simple pair of pants, his long silver hair fell in front of his face as he glared at the opposite end of the room with vengeful emerald green snake like eyes. He was not going to let them rule him, they could capture him, they could beat and torture him to their heart's content, but he was not going to break. He had been careless when he and his brother Loz had confronted Cloud that last time, the explosion had not killed him, either that or like Strife, he had been brought back for reasons unknown.

The voices and faces all melded together into one as they came and left his room, when he was not being interrogated for information that he did not possess. He had followed Kadaj in his scheme to find mother, that was all he and Loz had known at the time was that they were looking for mother and to have a reunion. Kadaj had told them that was all that they needed to know and they accepted their younger brother's words and went along with it all. Though, it had ended in failure, Sephiroth had been brought back but the man messed everything up and was defeated.

He narrowed his eyes at the thought, he was hunched in on himself like a snake poised to strike, he had not uttered one word or even a pained gasp from his torturers. He had no need to talk to them, they were not even worth the air that they breathed in. He would have clenched his fists if they had not been restrained.

His face was bruised and cuts littered his once perfect features, if the jacket was removed the same thing could be found under it as well. He had been visited by many scientists as well, they seemed to be trying to figure something out using his blood, he could only guess they are trying to figure out if they can extract the Jenova cells from inside him or if they can make a new Sephiroth using his DNA, either way it was not ideal and the constant, jabs and stabs of the needles were getting on his nerves.

Yazoo shifted on his tiny bed closing his eyes for a bit, he could hear the footsteps and wondered who it was, by the sounds of it, it was Tseng. He could assume that the man enjoyed torturing him considering what he had done to him along with Loz, Kadaj never partook in torturing them, he preferred to ask the questions and let Loz and him extract the answers. They never did tell them where mother was, their wills had been admirable.

With Shinra it was like a game of cat and mouse, except they were under the impression that Yazoo was the mouse, that he was hiding the truth from them and scurrying around to save himself. They were fools, he was the cat. Just waiting to pounce as he played around making them think he has given up.

The only Turks he saw were Elena and Tseng, strangely the other two did not come by to interrogate and when he was listening through the thin doors, he heard Reno being told he did not have clearance to go to where he was. It was strange, but he had thought nothing of it. Those two were incompetent and most likely Rufus was worried that they would let him go with their idiocy. He sort of wished that he could move his arms around a bit, but the only times he was allowed to take the jacket off was when he was either bathing or having his blood drawn. It was an endless cycle that he was going to put a stop to one day; he would not let the rest of his existence be inside a small cell like room being a test subject.

Laying back on his bed a small chuckle escaped his lips; some of the scientists were even scared of him due to his similarities to Sephiroth. It was the company's fault that he existed to begin with, they made Sephiroth and by making him and using him as a tool they helped with his insanity. The incident in Nibelhiem just sent him over the edge fully, all Shinra wanted to do was repeat the past over and over again until there was nothing left of the planet.

His eyes slid shut again as the doors opened signaling more hours of pain and torture from the Turks and Scientists, he did not have any emotions to express about it as the doors slid shut behind them.

* * *

**7****th**** Heaven Bar  
**

* * *

Reno looked at his drink as thoughts swirled around in his head, it has been five months since the remnants shown up, and thoughts of them kept coming back despite his efforts to keep them away. It seemed as if they were made for one thing and did not care for anything else, besides looking for Jenova, it seemed like it would have been a sad existence if they had lived, forever searching for that monster and not finding her.  
**  
**As a Turk he would have made sure that they had not found their "mother" though Rufus had revealed where the box was and attempted to destroy it knowing he was cornered. At times he hated his job, watching people come and go was hard and knowing that your employer was the cause of everyone's misfortune was harder. Some people hated the Turks with a passion almost as much as they hated Rufus himself, they acted like it did not bother them, but it did put a damper on social gatherings. Cloud and his friends were basically the only ones who accepted the Turks and understood why they still worked for Shinra besides the awesome pay.

Most have already begun to forget about the remnant incident, but he could not let it go so easily. He felt like something or someone was slipping through his fingers, it was nerve wracking and often made him pull at his hair, he had so many questions, but no answers for them. The most prominent question was why Rude and himself were not allowed to go to the back of the research building. They were always stopped by left over solider members or by Tseng; sometimes to distract them they were given assignments to complete with a time limit.

He hoped that they are not trying to make another Sephiroth or any other weapon, he looked up from his drink his crimson hair falling over his shoulder a bit, and he needed to know what was being kept from him and Rude. Normally he would not care and just go about his life like he normally would, but it was just bugging him for some reason and he was determined to find out what that reason was. He narrowed his blue eyes a bit as he stood up from the table ignoring the glares from civilians and the concerned looks of Tifa, Denzel, Marlene, and Rude as he silently walked out of the bar after placing his gil on the counter to pay for the untouched drink. Everything seemed like a game of cat and mouse to him, Rufus was the cat stalking and waiting to pounce on something that would bring him back to former glory, well that is what he assumed.

If that was the case he knew that he had to at least try and talk him out of it, the uneasy feeling that he got when thinking of his boss and what might happen in the future coming back to him as he made his way to the lodge where his boss stayed.

* * *

**Research Lab  
**

* * *

It did not last as long as usual, that meant that something unexpected came up and it had their immediate attention. He had never felt so pathetic in his life as he tried to move but failed, he did not have the jacket on like usual and he felt relieved for that. His silver hair pooling on the floor as he tried to lift himself up on his thin bruised arms, gritting his teeth in anger at how pathetic he had become and what those humans reduced him to. He would kill them all one day, there was no use going after Jenova cells, and there were none left after the battle between Cloud and Kadaj. So the only sensible thing to do would be to kill everyone that had made him into the pathetic wretch he currently was.

Yazoo coughed a bit some blood falling past his thin pale lips and on to the floor; the Turks must really want the information on how he came to exist badly since their interrogation was worse than usual. He did not even know how he came to exist; the fools were wasting their time and energy on him. His green eyes glazed over a bit from the pain, they may have him locked up now, but it will not be forever. They were just bidding time and giving themselves extra days, though in the end their deaths will only be slow and painful.

The Sephiroth look alike managed to stand up and go to the small bed he was given, he laid his tired pain filled body on it, the emotions he thought were no longer in his body running rampant. Mainly the pain stood out, he remembered past battles and how he never felt any of the damage that had been inflicted on him. Even when he had been dying before the explosion that entire time all he had felt was anger over the fact Cloud had killed Kadaj and that he betrayed them.

He chuckled to himself as he placed his head on the pillow, his silver hair falling over it and off the bed in waves as he raised a hand to look at the black and purple bruises on the white canvas that was his skin, he kept laughing to himself for no reason other than the fact that his life for now was not in his hands and that things were most likely going to get worse. Maybe this is why he had been brought back, to suffer the punishment that could not be inflicted on Sephiroth, Kadaj, or Loz. Those last moments in Cloud's arms had changed Kadaj and he saw that he did not dissolve with black lifestream, he did not know why Loz was not around, and maybe the same thing happened to him as well.

He had heard a kind voice telling him that he did not need to worry anymore and that he did not have to continue with his struggles. He had turned away from the voice and refused to listen to the voice. That could be the reason why he was sent back like this, he sighed a bit as his laughter ceased as suddenly as it begun, and it would not have worked out for them if Loz had been captured anyway. The man would have ripped through them like paper; he was not much of a physical fighter and depended on guns and materia to fight.

After a few minutes he decided not to think on it anymore, it was just a waste of his time currently to think of the past like that, all he needed to do was bid his time and wait for the opportunity to get rid of these people to come. A wicked smile came onto his face at the thought of ending their lives, they should have killed those two Turks instead of leaving them for dead like they had done, at the time they were unable to flat out kill them since Kadaj had been insisting they find mother on their own and so they dumped the half dead bodies of the two.

Unable to keep conscious he fell asleep, his hand falling to rest on his stomach. He looked harmless when he was asleep, the storm that was locked up inside of him unnoticed once his eyes closed.

* * *

_**Review, Alert, and Favorite~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Xyleel for reviewing the last chapter ^_^**

* * *

Yazoo was woke up unexpectedly from his slumber, it was peaceful for once the nightmares that should not be his did not plague his mind, it angered him that he was woke up from such a peaceful sleep. Being a remnant of Sephiroth, he naturally had nightmares where he was the man with the rough hilt of the masamune in a black gloved hand, most people would think the remnants would want to become Sephiroth, what the worthless humans did not comprehend was that once Sephiroth took control it was like they never existed and they liked being one mind and body.

He was never in control with those nightmares and so he had to do what the original done to the last moment where he had been chucked into the lifestream in the reactor, That was one of the few rare moments that Sephiroth and Yazoo felt fear, Sephiroth was afraid that he would no longer exist when he was put in and that fear went to Yazoo. It was foolish to feel that way and he would often scold himself mentally for reacting in such a way.

Emerald green eyes with slitted pupils looked towards the pure white door as he heard footsteps, he knew it was most likely to bring him a meager meal that he would be forced to choke down or else he would be fed through a tube. Wanted for information he has said thousands of times he did not possess and so he gave up telling them, he was just taking the unjust punishment in stride until they either killed him or gave him an opportunity to escape. He had so much to think through, what would he do once he was out? Was there anywhere he could go where he could not be found? Those were questions he had to mull over as he sat in his cell that they dared call a room.

The door slowly opened cautiously as the female Turk walked in with the tray of food, a cold emotionless look in her sky blue eyes, she seemed like the type that would usually be caring, but considering what had been done to her he could understand her hate for him and the wish to see him suffer. She looked down at the blood on the floor before bringing Yazoo's food to him as the remnant struggled a bit to sit up, he felt sore from the day prior still and wondered if they were going to give him a break today or if it was going to be the same thing again.

Almost as if reading his mind Elena said in a professional blunt and curt tone as her blond hair fell from behind the ear she had tucked it behind to cover one side of her face, "You will only be at the lab today, our boss does not want you to die just yet."

Yazoo gave her an emotionless look, but his eyes held all the emotion needed to tell her that he despised them and would not hesitate to kill them when he was free; when he broke out of the chains of his confinement then they better pray that he would give them a fast death.  
It was unlikely that he would kill them quickly, maybe the red head and bald Turk considering how they are not around at all. Elena took a step back seeing the look in Yazoo's eyes, her hand going to her weapon prepared to shoot him if he attempted to attack, he may not have his strait jacket on but at the moment he was more concerned with saving up his strength than to fight with her.

She sat the food on the tiny table in the room before back out of the room, she never turned her back to him which was a smart thing to do, but also showed the amount of fear they had even when he was thrown in a room and taken out only to be tortured and experimented on. It made him smirk a bit as the door softly closed behind her, it was nice to be feared even when he was at his weakest.

* * *

**Rufus's office  
**

* * *

Two sets of blue eyes stared into one another while the red head and blond stood in front of each other almost as if they were having a silent standoff, before one of the two grown men spoke with a small smile on his face," I have no idea what you mean Reno, you are allowed access only when I can trust you not to break something. If I remember from your report on the remnant incident, you and Rude had destroyed a Shinra issued helicopter in pursuit of them."

Reno said to him feeling irritated over the whole thing as he continued the stare off they had going, he would not be the first to crack on this and he knew it was not going to be easy to convince Rufus to talk or do anything other than lie to him, the man was an excellent actor when it came to incidents or secrets he wanted no one to know he was a part of or even know," One of the remnants shot the control stick, there was nothing I could do, I also put that in the report. You have restricted access for Rude and me for no reason. If you are afraid of us breaking something than why send these noob scientists there? They are more likely to break something and you will not even give me answers on what you are working on!"

Rufus said to him his voice changing from the soft nonchalant tone he always had, to a cold harsher one," I make the decisions; if I want the new scientists there I will have them there. You are my employee, you are to only do what is assigned to you nothing more. The company and I owe you no answers, unless it concerns you the project at hand does not need to be explained to Rude or you. If you will be so kind, the door is right behind you. I am sure you know what to do, have a good day."

He was about to object when he noticed the look Rufus was giving him, it left no room for questions or even an argument as he gritted his teeth and turning around walking out of the room, he knew something was going on now. If it had only been something that Rufus was scared of him wrecking he would have told him what they were working on, he had always done so in the past.

Reno sighed a bit to himself, it seems like he will have to do this the hard way, it still puzzled him on why he was even bothering. He just had that gut feeling that he should not overlook this or even let it go no matter how much he would love to, he did not know why he would even think of sneaking through the air conducts or try to slip past the guards stationed in front of the research section to get in. He thought he would have better luck in the air conducts to be honest, at least then he knew there were no cameras to catch him in the action of disobeying his boss's orders and possibly being fired, hell if he knew that he was going to go through the air ducts he would still be fired.

Looking around cautiously the red haired man strode over to the nearest vent, he kept looking over his shoulder listening as he made sure that no one was going to walk up, he did not have time to get Rude. It was a Sunday, the weekends were not so busy and if he did not take the opportunity now to find out what was going on than he would have to wait another week and by then it might be too late to find out what is happening without his knowledge. Taking out a pocket knife he quietly began to unscrew the nails trying not to scrap the blade against the metal grate; he could faintly hear Tseng and Elena's voices in the building but could not make out what they were saying to his annoyance.

It only took him five minutes to get the cover off of the vent, he smirked to himself feeling accomplished. He did not make it to be a Turk for no reason, he said to himself as he got inside of the duct," Nothing can stop Reno Sinclair from finding out what he wants to know, boss should have kept that in mind. Now I have to crawl through a dusty vent."

He would have to dust his suit off…On the other hand they were used to seeing him looking unprofessional so all he had to do was make up some believable lie on why he was filthy, they knew him well enough that if he said he did not feel like finding a good suit and he took the one he was wearing out of the corner of his closet then they would believe him. As quiet as a mouse Reno crawled through the vents the voices of the scientist's getting louder and also a strange voice that he vaguely recognized, he had heard it before and was curious as he crawled a bit faster making sure he stayed silent.

* * *

**-Yazoo-  
**

* * *

It did not take long for him to finish the bland tasteless meal and was taken to the lab, he glared at the floor as he walked, before he heard something strange. It sounded like it was in the vents so he looked up as the talking stopped, Tseng nudged his back asking him as he tried to get the remnant to move not being cruel or even mean to him at the moment," What's the matter?"

Yazoo could swear that something was up in the vents, a mouse maybe. Though, not the type that anyone else would think of, it sparked his curiosity a bit though he said to Tseng in his monotone voice moving his weary body forward once more," Nothing."

His tone told the Turk that he would not speak or answer anything else as they walked to the lab; they were still nowhere close to making the Sephiroth that they wanted. It was still ending in failure and so they currently wanted more of his blood, they never saved any they just took as much as they wanted. He was paler than what would be normal for him due to the blood loss and it weakened him, he let his hair cover his serpentine eyes walking with the Turks feeling like each time he made this trek, the chances of him going back becomes slimmer and slimmer.

Once inside the lab and restrained in the chair, he listened as one of the scientists said to Tseng and Elena," We have thought of something else that can possibly work to make another Sephiroth or even get Sephiroth back, besides using his blood over and over again."

Rufus just wanted the strongest weapon he could get despite the consequences; he could see why mother despised the greedy humans. Tseng asked him mildly curious as to what this new option was," What do you have in mind?"

The scientists in the room looked at each other as if asking one another if they should actually tell or run it by Shinra first instead of just taking it all in their own hands, though the way Tseng looked at them made it clear that they would regret doing such a thing as the one scientist explained," We can do to this remnant what had happened with one of the others."

"There are no more Jenova cells; I do not think it would be possible." Elena said to them not liking the idea of getting Sephiroth back, he would surely try to destroy Gaia once more and Cloud would not be too happy with having to defeat the man a third time.

The Scientist sighed looking at Elena as if she were a simpleton as he explained walking over to some charts and showing the Turks," We can use the Jenova cells located inside of this remnant and possibly revert them back to their original form by stripping his DNA out and isolating Jenova's. Then all we have to do is inject the cells into the remnant, after that we all know what will happen, it is not an easy process though and it calls for a considerable amount of blood just so that we would have enough cells to isolate. Though that should not be too much of a problem unless he dies, if he lives and we are able to put the cells in him and change him into Sephiroth than the weak state the remnant is currently in could be beneficial in restraining Sephiroth once the change has been made. It is possible that Sephiroth would be weak since the body he is using would be weak."

Yazoo was not one to easily feel fear, but when he said that he felt it slid down his spine the coldness from it caressing his body, they wanted to make him into Sephiroth himself to wipe his existence away. That was the very thing he did not want at all, he glared at the scientists who seemed to be pretty proud of themselves for thinking of something like that. Humans were vile and horrible creatures that only wanted power, he knew their intentions were to make him weaker and that he would have to act quickly once he was able to or else he would become Sephiroth. Unbeknownst to him, the mouse had made his way to the lab and had heard every little detail given and was now in the vent in shock at what was being discussed and to see that the remnant he had fought with was very much alive.

* * *

**I got tired at the ending of this chapter and so it seems a bit sloppy compared to the other DX sorry about that.**

_**Favorite, Follow, and Review~**_


	3. Poll

Hello,

I was just wanting to let you all know that I am planning on continuing with the story, I am just busy though. I am a college student and so I do not really have enough time to sit down and write. Though, I am opening up a poll soon on which story I should focus on and finish up first. I am not quitting my main stories though and will finish them up soon.

Thank you for understanding,  
Loveless an The Living Fantasy


End file.
